<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Road Dentist by BeautifulRain2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896182">On The Road Dentist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020'>BeautifulRain2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dentist, Doctor - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Niam - Freeform, larry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a recently qualified dentist and Paul’s made him the tours new, on the road, dentist. It’s time for him to see the boys and cuteness, worry and chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liam’s Cavity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Wow, I honestly can’t believe that this is our fourth tour as a band. The boys are amazing and I couldn’t wish for my life to be any better. As an additional bonus, I finished my dentist qualification two months ago and Paul has put me on a trial to become the tours new, on the road, dentist. So far I’ve done 32 check ups, 13 fillings and 4 extractions on our crew members. Soon the boys would need their check ups and I was dreading it.</p><p>We were half way through the evening’s concert when a yelp escaped Liam’s mouth and I turned to see his hand fly up to his left hand cheek. Liam put on a brave face and moved his hand back to his side, before he continued singing. It was most likely a cavity, and that meant that I would have to see Liam in the dental chair sooner than I had anticipated.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>As soon as we finished the concert, we got into the car and headed back to the hotel. Not even five minutes into the journey, I saw Harry giving me a concerned look.<br/>“What is it Harry?”<br/>“Is your mouth okay?”<br/>“Yeah. I just bit my cheek earlier,” I lied.<br/>“You sure?”<br/>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”<br/>“Because you’re scared of the dentist,” Louis chirped up.<br/>“Yeah, you might have a cavity or something.”<br/>“You could go and then they might pull your teeth out.”<br/>“I don’t need to see a dentist boys. I’m fine,” I protested and the boys quietened down. Harry however, kept an eye on me all the way back. Once we got to hotel, I went straight up to our room, went into the bathroom and locked the door. I went over to the mirror and, with the help of my phone’s spotlight, I looked in my mouth. “Argh,” I groaned as I found the cavity. I closed my mouth and rubbed my tongue across it. It was deep, and that meant that I had to talk to Paul about arranging a dental appointment. Something none ever wants to do. There was a knock on the door and it made me jump. “Who is it?” I called.<br/>“It’s Harry. I just wanted to check to see if you were ok.”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll join you in a minute,” I tell Harry and I hear him pause on the other side of the door.<br/>“How deep is it?” Harry asked after a moment.<br/>“What?”<br/>“How deep’s the cavity?”<br/>“How do you know that I have a cavity?”<br/>“Open the door and I’ll explain.”</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Liam slowly opened the door and gave me a questioning look.<br/>“What do you mean, you’ll explain?” He asked and I swallowed. Here we go.<br/>“I’m a qualified dentist.”<br/>“What?!” He said with a laugh. “Your joking.”<br/>“I finished my dentist qualification two months ago and Paul’s got me on a trial to become the tour’s dentist. I gave him a filling last week.”<br/>“You’re not joking. You’re actually a dentist?”<br/>“Yeah. Paul’s set me up in one of the tour buses and I’ve already seen 32 members of our crew. I’d be happy to have a look at your mouth if you want me to.”<br/>“Na, this is too weird mate. I don’t want you poking around in my mouth.”<br/>“Ok, but you know where I am if you change your mind.”</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>Harry’s a dentist. A dentist. Like, a real dentist.<br/>“Are you not hungry Liam?” Niall asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up at him as he stuffed a huge amount of pizza into his mouth.<br/>“No, I was just thinking about something,” I replied. We had ordered pizza and I felt Harry’s eyes focused on me as I picked up a slice. I bit into it and immediately, pain fired through my jaw. “Argh!”<br/>“I knew that you need to see a dentist Liam,” Louis said in his, I was right, voice.<br/>“Are you ok Liam?” Zayn asked more sympathetically and I paused. The pain still throbbed in my mouth and I knew that Harry was right. I needed to let him fix my tooth, so I turned and met his gaze.<br/>“No.”<br/>“We should get you to see a dentist.”<br/>I’m already looking at one, I thought and I saw in Harry’s eyes that he had already accepted the job.<br/>“Alright. Come on Liam,” Harry said, and we walked to the door. The boys didn’t think anything of it as we left, walked outside and went to the bus. I didn’t want to do this, but it would make the pain go away. And if Paul trusted Harry enough to let him fill his cavity, then I suppose I did too. He was a good bandmate and friend after all. “Are you nervous Liam?” Harry asked me as we walked into the bus.<br/>“Just a bit mate,” I replied as I looked around. The room was full of shelves and cupboards, each of which were occupied by spine chillingly sharp dental tools. I swallowed and turned back to Harry, who was setting up the dental chair and getting a fresh set of tools ready for me. It was only when he turned on the light and swung the drills round, that it became real.<br/>“Have you ever had a filling before?”<br/>“I had a few when I was a kid, but I don’t remember it being this scary.”<br/>“It’s not that scary,” Harry reassured me as he tapped the seat with a gloved hand and so, I took my seat as Harry’s patient.<br/>“It is when your bandmate’s about to drill into your teeth.”<br/>“How about I clean your teeth first Liam? Help reassure you that I know what I’m doing.”<br/>“That would be good mate. Thanks,” I said as I rested back onto the dental chair and Harry put a bib around my chest.<br/>“Ok. Are you ready?” Harry asked as he began to lower the dental chair.<br/>“No,” I replied and Harry looked at me with a small, but reassuring smile. He stopped the chair at about 50 degrees, so that I was still mostly upright. I was really nervous, but the fact that Harry took that into account, made me more relaxed.<br/>“Open wide for me Liam,” Harry said calmly and I opened my mouth. “This is just going to feel like an electric toothbrush ok?” He said and I nodded. Harry inserted a drill into my mouth, but it whirred gently and it felt like he was just brushing my teeth. He used a finger to pull on my cheeks at times, but he was gentle and calm. Next, he put in a tool that scraped at my teeth and there was a bit of pressure and slight pain so I grimaced. “Sorry Liam. I’m sorry,” Harry said before I felt the tools leave my mouth and a moment later, there was a prick in my cheek as Harry inserted a needle.<br/>“Argh,” I groaned as I gripped the arms of the chair tightly.<br/>“Sorry Liam. Just a few seconds and it’ll be over ok?” Harry told me. A few, very long, seconds later, Harry took the needle out and let the medicine take over.<br/>“You arse,” I told him.<br/>“I had to do it at some point Liam, is it numb?” Harry asked and I touched my cheek.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok. Are you ready?”<br/>“Not really,” I told Harry, and he lowered the dental chair down further.<br/>“The sooner I start, the sooner it will be over,” Harry said and I knew that he was right. He wheeled his chair over to me, brought the mask over his face and brought the equipment round so that it was hovering over my chest. “You’re going to feel some pressure but hopefully not any pain. If you do experience any pain, just raise your hand and I’ll give you another injection.”<br/>“Alright,” I told Harry and he moved the light over my mouth.<br/>“Open wide for me Liam,” Harry said and I did so. He turned on the drill, inserted it into my mouth and I flinched as it came into contact with my tooth. Harry was right about there being pressure as he opened up the hole in my tooth. I felt like he was making my cavity worse, but I had to trust him. After a few of minutes of drilling, Harry swapped tools, and this one felt extremely uncomfortable, like he was sanding my tooth, with its vibrations sending shivers down my spine. Just when I though it was over, he picked the drill up again and repeated the process.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>I finished drilling Liam’s tooth and rinsed it out with some water. He had been calmer that I had expected, but then you don’t really have a choice when one of your best friends is drilling into your mouth. I thought of working on the other boys and it threw me for a second. I hovered over the tools as I felt Liam frown behind me.<br/>“Harry? You oky?” Liam asked with his numb mouth.<br/>“I’m ok Liam, I just lost my train of thought for a second there,” I reassured him. I had to keep it together, for Liam’s sake. I would have to cope with treating each of the boys as it came. I picked up a tool and scraped out the inside of Liam’s tooth. He winced but thankfully, he wasn’t in any pain. “There we go. I’m finished with all the drilling,” I told Liam as I turned around and made up the filling. It was going ok, and I was managing to stay calm. I turned back to Liam with the filling mixture and he looked up at me with his big brown eyes. “Almost there.”<br/>“Is that tye filling?”<br/>“It is. I’m going to need to prop your mouth open for this bit,” I said and Liam opened his mouth. I inserted the prop and sprayed his mouth with dry air. I then stirred the filling mixture before I carefully put it into Liam’s cavity. Once that was done, I wiped off the excess mixture and made sure that the filling was flat. “Ok Liam, I’m all done,” I told him as I took the holder out and began to raise the chair up. Liam moved his tongue over the filling and pressed on his cheek with his hand. “You ok?”<br/>“Yeah, it just feels weird because it’s numb.”<br/>“Yeah, it will. You shouldn’t get any more pain but we’ll see how you are in the morning.”<br/>“Thanks Harry. And thanks for talking me into it.”<br/>“No worries Liam. Come on, lets get back to the boys,” I said and we left the bus.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>“Have you got an appointment Liam?” Zayn asked as we came back into the room.<br/>“I’ve just had it filled.”<br/>“What?!”<br/>“Let’s see. Prove it,” Louis said as he, Niall and Zayn all stood up. They crowded round me and I opened my mouth.<br/>“Fucking hell, he has.”<br/>“How did that happen Liam? You were only gone for half an hour.”<br/>“It takes twenty minutes for my orthodontist just to tighten my braces, you must have seen a really good dentist or a crazy one.”<br/>“But how did you see a dentist so fast? We don’t have one here.”<br/>“Actually we do,” I said before he looked at Harry and the boys followed my gaze.<br/>“What? Harry?”<br/>“No way man, Harry’s not a dentist.”<br/>“The drugs have gone to your head Liam.”<br/>“They haven’t. Harry gave me a filling outside in one of our buses.”<br/>“What, with you lying on the bus seats?”<br/>“No,” Harry said and the boys looked at him. “I passed my dentist qualification two months ago and Paul’s set up one of the buses for me to do some dental work on our entourage.”<br/>“So you’re a fully qualified dentist?”<br/>“Yep.”<br/>“And you fixed Liam’s cavity just now?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Woah.”<br/>“It’s not, woah Niall. No offence mate, but I don’t want you poking around in my mouth.”<br/>“If I became the tour’s permanent dentist you might not have a choice Louis, but I won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”<br/>“You’re the dentist for all of us now are you?”<br/>“I’m still on my probationary period but yes, if everything goes well, I will be.”<br/>“Can you do braces as well?”<br/>“I can. So you won’t have to keep seeing different orthodontists Niall.”<br/>“Oh. No offence Harry, but I agree with Louis. I don’t really want you poking round my mouth. I love you as friend and a bandmate, but not as my dentist.”<br/>“He did a good job with me though.”<br/>“I’m ok with you being my dentist Harry. It’s better than seeing random dentists in a different countries.”<br/>“Thank you Zayn,” Harry said before Louis and Niall left the room.<br/>“I’ll get you some milk Liam, I don’t want to stress that filling too much,” Harry said as he went to the fridge and got me a glass of milk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Niall Braces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Telling the boys had gone better than I though it would. Liam and Zayn were on board with my new role but Louis and Niall would take more convincing. I looked at Liam lying beside me in the bed. His numbness had faded, but he wasn’t in any pain so that made me happy. Then, my phone pinged.</p><p>Paul: I heard that the boys know.</p><p>Harry: Yeah. Liam and Zayn are on board but Louis and Niall are still unsure about it.</p><p>Paul: They’ll come round. How did Liam’s filling go?</p><p>Harry: It went well. We were both nervous and it was a little awkward, but it’s all fixed now so Liam’s happy.</p><p>Paul: I’m glad to hear that. Now, Niall’s due to have his braces changed tomorrow, do you think that you’ll be able to convince him to let you tighten them?</p><p>Harry: If you bring him to the bus, I’ll do my best to convince him.</p><p>Paul: Thanks Harry.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Paul came to find me mid morning and asked for me to go with him. I left my game of fifa with Louis and we went outside to the car park.<br/>“Alright Niall, time to get your braces tightened,” Paul said as we stopped outside one of the buses. Oh no. I should have expected this.<br/>“No. I can’t let Harry tighten my braces.”<br/>“Why not? He’s a capable dentist and I couldn’t find anyone else.”<br/>“None? Not one dentist in the whole city?” This was a set up. I knew it was a set up.<br/>“Not one. Just let Harry talk to you. It won’t be as bad as than you think.”<br/>“Where is he?”<br/>“Inside.”<br/>“Of course he is,” I said sourly before I walked into the bus. Inside was a dentist’s office. The walls were white, there was a moveable light over a dental chair in the middle of the room and everywhere you looked was terrifying equipment, ready to be used inside of your mouth.<br/>“You’re here Niall. That’s something,” Harry said as he stood up.<br/>“Yeah, Paul dragged me here.”<br/>“But he didn’t drag you inside.”<br/>“I don’t like this Harry. You’re my mate, not my dentist,” I told Harry as I felt really uncomfortable about the whole situation.<br/>“I’m not going to be your permanent dentist. Just normal Harry, who fixes your teeth sometimes while we’re on tour.”<br/>“You’ll still be working in my mouth, and with my teeth.”<br/>“I can do what I did with Liam, and clean your teeth first. That way you might start to trust me. Please, just let try Niall,” Harry said and I looked at his face. His eyes were big and soft, and a small smile on his lips reassured me.<br/>“5 minutes,” I reluctantly agreed.<br/>“5 minutes,” Harry repeated and I walked to the dental chair. As soon as I sat down, Harry lowered the chair to about 50 degrees, brought the bib over and placed it onto my chest.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>“Open up Niall,” I said and Niall opened his mouth. Carefully, I inserted my tools and began cleaning his teeth. I made sure to tell him what I was doing and which teeth I was cleaning. Then, slowly, I picked up sharper tools and began scraping around his braces, in the harder to reach places. Niall grunted a few times but he was cooperative and calm. “Alright Niall, your teeth are clean,” I announced before I glanced at the clock. 10 minutes, that was a good sign. I turned back to Niall, who was feeling his teeth and braces with his tongue. “Well?” I asked and he looked up at me.<br/>“They feel good.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“I’m still nervous.”<br/>“It’s not going to hurt Niall.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“Do you trust me enough to let me tighten them?” I asked and Niall paused for a moment, before he nodded. I knew that I had to be quick to keep his knew found confidence in me, so I reached for the holder and turned back to him. Niall opened his mouth and I placed the hold in quickly, then I lowered the chair down further. Niall moved his hands and feet uncomfortably, and I knew that he just wanted to get this over and done with: so I placed a suction tube into his mouth to avoid any more awkwardness than we needed to, and immediately got to work removing the elastic bands and taking out the wires. Niall stayed as still as he could as I took the wires out, and I was careful not to catch his cheeks with them. I turned away from him to prepare the next set of wires, then as quickly and effectively as I could, I put them in and stretched the rubber bands around each of his brackets. Niall was going to be in pain for a few days, but he knew that it wouldn’t be my fault.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Harry put his tools down, and took the holder out of my mouth. He suctioned my mouth out and began to raise the chair up. Already, my teeth began to ache but I was surprised at how efficient and professional Harry had been.<br/>“That was great Harry.”<br/>“I’m glad that you thought so,” Harry said with a cheeky smile before I stretched my mouth out and raised a hand to my cheek. “Is everything ok Niall?”<br/>“Yeah. It’s just the normal pain I get with I get my braces tightened.”<br/>“I’m really glad that you came Niall. I’ll walk you back up to the room and make you a smoothie if you like.”<br/>“That would be great Harry, thanks.”<br/>“Come on then Ni,” Harry said and we walked back into the hotel together.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>“Hey Niall,” Louis said as we came back into the room and Niall still had a hand cupping his sore mouth.<br/>“Niall, are you ok?” Zayn asked as both he and Louis became worried.<br/>“What did you do to him Harry?” Louis asked as he stood up and came towards me, while Zayn went over to Niall.<br/>“I tightened his braces. He’s fine, his mouth’s just a bit sore.”<br/>“Yeah,” Niall agreed.<br/>“Oh, sorry mate. I thought that you’d pulled his teeth out or something,” Louis apologised before he looked at Niall and gave him a thumbs up. Niall gave him a thumbs up in return.<br/>“Niall would have run away if I’d told him that he needed some teeth to be taken out,” I told Louis.<br/>“I need to have some teeth taken out?!” Niall exclaimed and I glanced over to see that he had gone a shade paler.<br/>“No, it was just an example Niall. You’re fine,” I reassured him before I walked over got some fruit.<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“How did you convince him to let you work in his mouth?”<br/>“I talked to him a bit, then brushed his teeth. Simple but effected.”<br/>“Oh, ok,” Louis replied and I looked up at him. He was nervous. I watched as Zayn rubbed his hand in circles around Niall’s back as I made him a smoothie. Niall drank it and I kept looking back at Louis. He was clearly worried about me checking his teeth. Later that night, we played fifa with Niall and I apologised for ruining his game with Louis earlier. I was lying in my bed later on, when my phone buzzed once more.</p><p>Paul: Come down to the dental bus.</p><p>I followed Paul’s instruction and made my way, in my slippers, to the bus. As I walked inside, I saw Paul holding a glass of champagne.<br/>“This is for you.”<br/>“What are we celebrating?” I asked as I took the glass from him.<br/>“Your new job as our, on the road, dentist. Congratulations!”<br/>“Thank you,” I said before I drank the champagne. “Why now out of interest?”<br/>“Both Liam and Niall have put in good words about you, and I know how nervous they both were.”<br/>“I’ve still got to see Zayn and Louis, and Louis’s pretty nervous.”<br/>“You’ll win them round. Anyway, I’ve got these for you,” Paul said before he handed me some files and an ipad. “These are the boys dental records, they arrived an hour ago and you’ll need to transfer them onto the ipad.”<br/>“Thanks Paul,” I replied as I began flicking through the boys dental records.<br/>“I’ll leave you to it. The code for the ipad is 7461.”<br/>“Thanks Paul,” I said and Paul placed his hand onto my shoulder before he left. I sat down on the chair and began transferring the boys records onto the ipad. The rest of our entourage’s detail were already on there, and I guessed that Paul had put them on. Once all the boys details were on, I realised that I could send appointment times by text, directly to the boys through the ipad. I looked at our schedule and realised that I could fit both Zayn and Louis’s check ups in tomorrow. It would be better to get their first appointments over and done with, especially Louis’s. Once I had sent the texts, I packed up and locked the bus, before going back into the hotel in my slippers. As I re-entered our room, Zayn came over to me.<br/>“I got your text Harry.”<br/>“And are you ok with the appointment being tomorrow, it’s not too soon?”<br/>“No, tomorrow’s fine mate. I was just wondering if you had made an appointment for Louis as well?”<br/>“I have, it’s straight after yours.”<br/>“Do you think that you’ll need a hand? I know how nervous he is.”<br/>“That’s really kind of you Zayn, but I think that we’ll be ok. If there’s less people, people tend to be less nervous.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Thanks for offering though and I’ll see you tomorrow.”<br/>“Yeah. See you tomorrow mate,” Zayn said and we both went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zayn Check Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>The next morning, I got up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Louis was already there, pouring himself some cereal.<br/>“Morning Louis.”<br/>“Morning Zayn.”<br/>“How are you?”<br/>“I’m good. Why? What is it?”<br/>“Did you get Harry’s text?”<br/>“Yeah. Did you get one too?”<br/>“Yeah. We wants to see me first.”<br/>“Oh, ok,” Louis said before he got out the milk. He was clearly nervous, and it was understandable seeing as Harry would be inspecting both of our mouths in just under an hour.<br/>“I’m sure it’ll be fine Louis. You know Harry, he’s kind and gentle.”<br/>“He won’t be when he’s holding a dental drill.”<br/>“Liam and Niall had nothing bad to say about his work.”<br/>“And I would hope they didn’t. I appreciate that you’re trying to help Zayn, but I just need to talk to Harry. I don’t like the though of him poking around my teeth. I can’t do it Zayn, I just can’t,” Louis said before he left and I hoped that he hadn’t made the situation worse.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Things were already awkward between me and Harry, and the fans obsession of ’Larry’ had made it worse. I went into our tour bus, where Harry liked to come and relax.<br/>“Harry? Are you in here mate?” I asked as I walked through the bus, but there was no sign of him. I went to his bunk and saw his phone on the side. He must have just left and forgotten his phone. I took hold of his bunk’s curtain to close it, when I saw 5 folders sat on-top of the covers. I knew that I shouldn’t have looked at them, but I couldn’t have resisted the urge. I picked the top one up and began reading the first page. I got four lines down, before I realised that it was Harry’s personal dental health record. I quickly closed it and placed it back onto the pile. I looked at the other folders and concluded that they must be Zayn, Liam, Niall’s and my own dental health records. But why would Harry leave them lying here? It was another question that I needed to ask him. If he was really going to treat me, I had to know that I could trust him with my confidential information.</p><p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>I looked at my watch and realised that it was time for me to go to my appointment with Harry. I gathered up my keys and phone before heading to the bus. I knocked on the door and Harry opened it.<br/>“Zayn you’re right on time.”<br/>“Yeah,” I agreed and followed Harry into the bus. Inside, it looked just like a normal dental surgery and I sat down on the chair. “How long is this going to take Harry?”<br/>“About 15 minutes. You’ve got a really good dental history Zayn.”<br/>“I like to take care of my teeth.”<br/>“I’m glad,” Harry said as he turned to me with gloved hands. “Are you feeling nervous, or are you ok if we get started?”<br/>“I’m cool, just do whatever you need to do mate.”<br/>“Fantastic,” Harry said before he placed a bib around my chest. I looked up at the dental light as Harry lowered the chair and got equipment ready around me. “Open wide Zayn,” He said once the chair had stopped, and I did so. From there, it went as most dental check ups do. Harry checked my teeth with his mirror while pulling my cheeks out to the side, before scraping at the gaps between my teeth to get the plaque out. “I’m just going to give your teeth a good clean Zayn,” Harry told me before he turned on a whirring tool and inserted it into my mouth. He proceeded to clean each of my teeth thoroughly, before he put some cotton wool against my upper lip and held it out of the way.<br/>“What ya doyin Harry?”<br/>“Taking your last baby tooth out,” Harry said and before I realised what he was doing, he pulled my tooth out and I looked at my last baby tooth gripped in a tool in Harry’s hand. “And you’re done,” Harry said as he put the tooth onto the side and began to raise the chair up.<br/>“I can’t believe you took my tooth out,” I told Harry and I raised a hand to my cheek.<br/>“It should have come out over 5 years ago but it didn’t.”<br/>“Does anything else need doing? Have my wisdom teeth come through?”<br/>“You’re lucky in that you don’t have any wisdom teeth, and your mouth is in perfect condition.”<br/>“Great. So am I free to go?”<br/>“You’re free to go,” Harry said and I left the bus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Louis Check Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>My phone’s alarm went off and my heart sank. It was time for my appointment with Harry. Reluctantly, I went to the bus and saw Zayn walking across the car park. He must have just finished. When I got to the door, I paused before stepping inside.<br/>“Hi Louis,” Harry called softly. “I’m just clearing up, so give me a minute.”<br/>“I can give you all day if you’d like mate,” I called back and I heard Harry moving equipment around before typing onto a computer. After a few minutes, he came over to me in the entrance hall.<br/>“I’m glad that you came Louis.”<br/>“I’m not,” I replied. I knew that this was Harry’s first step into getting me in the dental chair. He was going to talk sweetly to me and win me over, so I had to be smart about this. “Why are our private dental records on your bunk in the bus?”<br/>“I had just finished putting them onto the ipad when I had to rush out to get ready for Zayn’s appointment. Paul was going to collect them from me this morning, so he might have already gone by the bus and picked them up.”<br/>“They shouldn’t have be lying round Harry. How can I trust you with my dental care if you can’t even look after my records properly?”<br/>“It was a mistake Louis, I’m sorry. It’s been a busy morning.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Did you just come to tell me off about that?”<br/>“Yeah, I did.”<br/>“Right,” Harry said and he went quiet. Silence fell over both of us, and for a few minutes I let my anger soak into Harry. “I know that you don’t want me to check your teeth Louis.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“But you’re still here,” Harry said and I looked up at him. Fuck. He was right. I wouldn’t be standing here if deep down I knew that I didn’t need a check up. But the reality was that I did and Harry could do it. He’d given Liam a filling, tightened Niall’s braces and done a check up on Zayn so I had no reason not to trust him. It was just the whole,<br/>“I don’t like dentists,” I confessed to Harry. “I trust you mate, but the tools, the lights, the whirring of the drills. I can’t stand it.”<br/>“In your notes, they did mention your anxiety.”<br/>“It’s more than anxiety, I had to have two teeth taken out because I had refused to go to the dentists for 3 years.”<br/>“And you don’t want that to happen again do you?”<br/>“No,” I told Harry and I felt tears prick at the edge of my eyes.<br/>“And your last dental visit was 3 years ago wasn’t it?” Harry asked me and I began to cry. I nodded. “Come here mate,” Harry said and I wrapped my arms tightly around him as he hugged me. I cried onto Harry’s back for a good 5 minutes as he shushed me and calmed me down. “It’s ok Louis, just take some deep breaths for me. Just breathe,” Harry said and I did so. “That’s it mate. That’s it,” Harry said and my tears finally stopped. Harry pulled out of the hug and looked at me. “I’m so proud of you Lou. For admitting that you’re scared,” He told me and I smiled, tear tracks still visible on my face. “I know that you just want to get it over and done with ok? I want you to be brave, and it won’t hurt. I promise,” Harry said and I nodded. I had just fallen into pieces in-front of Harry and having his arm around me, was like him holding me together. “Come on Lou,” Harry told me and we walked to the dental chair. He sat me down onto it and kissed my forehead. “You ready?” He asked and I nodded. I just needed to get this done. I just needed to. “Be brave,” Harry said as he put a dental bib around my chest and I rested back onto the chair. “Be brave for me Lou,” Harry said as the chair began to lower.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>I got equipment ready by my computer so as not to scare Louis. I had never seen him so vulnerable, and I prayed that nothing was wrong with his teeth, for both our sakes. When I turned back to Louis, he had his eyes closed. I moved the dental light over his mouth and repositioned the bib before I splashed some water playfully onto his face. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.<br/>“You ready?” I asked softly.<br/>“Yeah,” He whispered back after a moment. I turned around and picked up my tools, before looking back at Louis.<br/>“Open nice and wide for me Lou,” I said gently and he did so. A few tears fell down his face as I checked his teeth, careful not to pull on his cheeks too hard or scrape too sharply at his pearly whites. Unfortunately, Louis needed four fillings. Not just one or two, but four. My heart sank as I tried to figure out how on earth I was going to get Louis back in the dental chair in order to fix them. They were pretty deep too, and one was close to needing a root canal to be able to fix it. But then I saw something at the back of his mouth that filled me with hope. I removed my tools and Louis looked up at the light with tear filled eyes. “I’m just to put a prop into your mouth Louis, and I want you to count to ten ok?” I told Louis and he nodded. He opened his mouth and I put the prop inside. Louis began to count the best he could with his mouth held open, and I inspected his back teeth. Louis’s only two wisdom teeth had come through and by the time he had counted to six, I had decided that they had erupted enough for me to be able to take them out. I swiftly removed my tools and took the prop out of his mouth. As I took the bib off, Louis sat up and got out of the dental chair as quickly as he could.<br/>“Well?” Louis asked once he was standing up. He was rubbing his hands together and waiting for me to tell him that everything was fine with his teeth.<br/>“Your wisdom teeth have come through Lou.”<br/>“No. No, no, no, no.”<br/>“Hey, it’s not your fault. Lots of people our age have to have them out,” I reassured him as I came over. He was crying and his breathing was getting faster. “Listen Lou. When I take them out, I’m going to give you lots of drugs so you’ll be asleep ok? You’ll wake up hours after I’ve finished and you’ll have all of the boys to look after you ok?” I said and Louis faintly shook his head.<br/>“I don’t want them out Harry. I don’t…” He muttered and I made sure to tighten my grip on him. Louis had gone pale and he looked like he was about to faint.<br/>“I know. I know, lets just sit you down ok?” I said and Louis passed out, just like that. I lowered him to the floor carefully and put his head into my lap. Then, there was a knock on my door.<br/>“Harry, are you free?” Paul called from the door.<br/>“Paul, thank goodness. Come in,” I said and Paul opened the door. The moment he saw me sitting on the floor with Louis in my arms, unconscious, he rushed over.<br/>“What happened Harry? Do I need to get a medic?”<br/>“No, he’s ok. I managed to do his check up, but he needs his wisdom teeth taken out.”<br/>“Oh,” Paul said, understanding the situation. I wasn’t sure if Louis was semi-conscious or not, so I left out the fact that he also needed four fillings. “How long has he been out for?”<br/>“Less than a minute, he passed out just before you came through the door.”<br/>“Right. I’ll give him back to the bus, can you arrange his appointment?”<br/>“Yeah,” I agreed before Paul lifted Louis over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift and left. I booked Louis in for a month from now, as it was when we next had a few full days off. We were due to be back on the road that evening, so I had tided up my dental studio for travel and finally sorted out all the boys notes. Liam was the only one left who needed a check up, as Niall had no dental issues that needed fixing. Once I came back onto the tour bus, I went over to Louis, who was still unconscious, but he was now in his bunk and I moved my hand gently through his hair. “I’m sorry Lou,” I whispered. Niall, Liam and Zayn then came onto the bus with all of their bags.<br/>“Argh Liam, stop digging that thing into my back!” Niall called.<br/>“Sorry Niall, they wouldn’t be hitting you if you weren’t so fat!”<br/>“Oi!” Niall called before he laughed.<br/>“Could you guys quieten down please?” I said and all the boys looked at me.<br/>“What’s up Harry?” Zayn asked as he came over.<br/>“It’s Louis. He needs his wisdom teeth taken out.”<br/>“Oh no. Louis hates the dentist.”<br/>“I know,” I replied as Zayn knelt beside me and looked into Louis’s unconscious face.<br/>“Louis? Is he ok Harry?”<br/>“He passed out after the appointment, and he hasn’t woken up yet.”<br/>“Oh poor Louis,” Zayn said before he also brushed his hand through Louis’s hair.<br/>“Do you want me to get one of our medics Harry?”<br/>“No, he just needs rest. But thanks for asking Liam.”<br/>“Are you ok looking after him?”<br/>“Yeah, I’ll be fine Zayn,” I told Zayn and he stood up.<br/>“Can we help in any way?”<br/>“Just try and keep the noise down.”<br/>“Course we will Harry.”<br/>“Thanks Niall.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Liam Check Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>We were back on the road, and despite Louis being unconscious, we were joking and messing round as we normally did. We stopped at a hotel and Niall and Zayn went inside as Harry gathered his things up.<br/>“You’re not coming into the hotel Liam?” Harry asked me.<br/>“No, I quite like sleeping on the bus. Besides, I think that someone should stay with Louis.”<br/>“Yeah, I think you’re probably right. Liam, before we both go to bed, could I do your dental check up quickly?”<br/>“Yeah, sure. But I thought you packed the bus up.”<br/>“I have, but it won’t take very long and I promise that I won’t use any mean tools.”<br/>“Ok,” I reluctantly agreed and we went to the bus. Harry quickly got set up with a handful of, only slightly sharp, tools and his little mirror. He didn’t bother to put a bib around my chest before he lowered the chair down.<br/>“Relax Liam, this won’t take long,” Harry said as he moved the light over my mouth and I opened wide. He inserted his mirror before carefully inspecting each one of my teeth. He picked at a few of them to get them clean, and muttered things, like B7, to himself from time to time. “I’m just going to put two holders in and have a look at your back teeth Liam alright?”<br/>“Alright mate,” I replied before Harry turned to me with the holders and pulled my cheeks out to the side in order to get them in. He then checking my back teeth, running his fingers over my gums and began scraping at a few of my back teeth.<br/>“Argh. Argh!” I cried out in pain and Harry stopped picking at a sensitive part of my mouth.<br/>“Sorry Liam. Was that really painful?” He asked and I nodded. “I didn’t realise they would be that sore, sorry mate,’ He said and I felt a tear run down my cheek. Harry went quiet for a few moments before I felt him take the holders out of my mouth.<br/>“Argh,” I groaned and raised a hand to my painful cheek.<br/>“I’m really sorry about hurting you Liam, I was trying to be as gentle as I could.”<br/>“That’s ok mate. I guess this is the part where you tell me that I have four impacted wisdom teeth,” I joked but Harry only looked back at my with a look of sympathy. “No. No, fucking way mate.”<br/>“I’m sorry Liam, you’re one of the unlucky ones. We’ll have a proper chat about it tomorrow ok,” Harry told me. Fuck. I don’t much much about dentistry, but I know that impacted wisdom teeth is a procedure that they dread. And people end up in lots of pain after it.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Liam soon left the bus and I put my head into my hands. Both Louis and Liam needed their wisdom teeth removed and neither procedure would be easy. Liam would be hard technically, as I had only done two wisdom teeth removal procedures on real patients, neither of which had been impacted. Meanwhile, Louis would be hard before and after the fact. I was still figuring out how on earth I was going to get him in the dental chair. Someone knocked on the door and I looked up.<br/>“More wisdom teeth procedures to plan?” Paul asked and I turned to him as I let out a breath.<br/>“Yeah. Liam needs them out too, and all four of them are impacted.”<br/>“Poor lad. I met him as he came back into the bus and he looked like he was about to pass out.”<br/>“He would do after that news. I’m not looking forward to it Paul.”<br/>“Neither are they,” Paul said as he came over and put his hand onto my shoulder. “When have you booked them in for?”<br/>“Next month, we have a few days off while we travel across America.”<br/>“Good plan.”<br/>“I’m going to talk them tomorrow about it, but I don’t know how I’m going to get Louis back into the dental chair.”<br/>“You could always drug him.”<br/>“What? No. I can’t drug him Paul.”<br/>“You’re going to pump him full of drugs before the procedure anyway. What’s half an hour?”<br/>“It’s dishonest. And I don’t want Lou to hate me. I’m already pulling out two of his teeth, and going to give him four fillings without his knowledge.”<br/>“He needs four fillings?”<br/>“His mouth’s a mess Paul and he terrified of dentists.”<br/>“And so he gets problems and ends up hating them even more.”<br/>“Exactly,” I said before I yawned.<br/>“You should get some sleep Harry. None of the boys hate you, they just don’t want to get their teeth pulled.”<br/>“I know, I just wish that I wasn’t the one doing it.”<br/>“You’ll take better care of them than anyone else will. Besides I’ve got an idea about Louis.”<br/>“Oh really?”<br/>“Yeah, I’ll tell you tomorrow. It involves getting some help from Zayn or Niall, but I think it’ll work. Let me know when you’ve finished chatting to Louis and Liam.”<br/>“Ok, I will,” I told Paul before he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Niall Wisdom Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Louis and Liam both seemed happy and relaxed as we continued our tour, but neither of them were talking about how Harry was going to take their wisdom teeth out in a fortnight’s time. Louis was getting nervous though, I could tell by the way he was avoiding Harry more than usual. We all knew that it wasn’t Harry’s fault, Louis was just petrified of the dentist. Liam on the other hand, was getting friendlier with Harry, as well was the obvious fact that his wisdom teeth were getting more and more painful. Then, my body got jealous of the other boys getting all the attention, and so it waded in and took the spotlight. Yay me.</p><p>We had finished our last tour in the South American continent and were about to head up into Mexico before going up the west coast of the USA. It was really exciting, and we were in the bus celebrating, when I felt a pain in the back, right hand side of my mouth.<br/>“Argh,” I groaned as I raised my hand to it, stood up and went to the bathroom. I didn’t want any of the boys to see, least of all Harry. If he knew, I would be in the dental chair before the end of the day with a mouth full of cotton wool, a swollen cheek and two teeth missing. I loved Harry as a friend, and I would tolerate his role as a dentist as a necessity only. Not that a dental visit is ever anything else. “Argh,” I groaned again before I went over to the mirror. I opened my mouth and inspected my teeth. Everything looked fine but my bottom brace felt tight. “Argh,” I groaned again. Something was putting pressure on my mouth and I didn’t like how it felt. Then the thought struck me. No. Oh, please no. I can’t have my wisdom teeth coming through as well. Having two teeth taken out for my braces was hard enough. Then, there was a knock on the door and my heart sank.<br/>“You ok Niall?” Came Zayn’s voice and I let out a breath.<br/>“Zayn, thank goodness it’s you,” I sighed in relief a before I opened the door.<br/>“Are you ok mate?”<br/>“Not really.”<br/>“What’s wrong?”<br/>“Where’s Harry?” I asked, looking past Zayn.<br/>“He’s on the sofa drunk. Why? Is something wrong your teeth?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Oh, what’s the matter?” Zayn said and I pulled him into the bathroom as Liam began to come over to see what was going on. “Niall. They’ll think that we’re having sex,” Zayn said as I closed the door.<br/>“Let them think that. It’s my bottom, right hand side. My brace feels tight and I’m scared that it’s my wisdom teeth coming through.”<br/>“Do you want me to have a look?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok, hold on,” Zayn said before he got out his phone and turned the light on. I opened my mouth and let Zayn inspect my teeth. He pulled on my cheek as I heard Liam, Louis and Harry moving outside the door.<br/>“They’re in here.”<br/>“Come out you lovebirds!” Louis yelled as he banged his fist against it.<br/>“We know what you’re doing!”<br/>“He’s mine Zayn, give him back!” Liam called as Zayn finished looking in my mouth.<br/>“Well?”<br/>“I can’t see anything that looks like a wisdom tooth mate. Nothing poking out of your gums or anything.”<br/>“Oh. It might not have come through yet.”<br/>“I know you’re scared Niall but,” Zayn began to reassure me when Louis, Liam and Harry began hammering on the door, so he leaned into my ear, “You can trust Harry. He only wants to help you, and you’ll be in more pain if you don’t let him.”<br/>“I know,” I said as Zayn pulled away and looked at me as Harry, Liam and Louis began howling outside.<br/>“I’ll come with you mate, if you want me to,” Zayn offered and I nodded.<br/>“I need you there.”<br/>“Then I’ll be there,” Zayn said before he hugged me and the boys began hammering harder on the door.<br/>“We better go before they knock the door down.”<br/>“Yeah,” Zayn agreed before he stepped towards the door and turned the handle. He pretended to pull his flies up as he left the bathroom, and Harry and Louis wolf whistled at him. Liam diving into the bathroom, drunkenly grabbed me and sent us both falling to the floor.<br/>“At least lock the door boys before you get going!” Louis called and I laughed.<br/>“Do you want to join in Lou?” I asked and before I knew it, all the boys had piled on-top of me.<br/>//<br/>The next day, we were standing below the stage on the platform, waiting for it to rise up so that we could start the gig when Harry leaned over to me.<br/>“You’ve just got the one,” He said and I frowned. One?<br/>“One what?”<br/>“Wisdom tooth,” Harry said before he mimed where I was getting my pain. “It’s in your notes Niall. I knew that it would only be a matter of time,” Harry said and I paused.<br/>“I’m scared Harry.”<br/>“I know you are,” Harry replied softly before we heard the crowd begin to cheer. The lights had gone down, so the show was about to start. “Zayn and I will take good care of you. If you let us,” Harry said and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I was scared, but I knew that Harry could make my pain go away.<br/>“Zayn?” I whispered.<br/>“He insisted,” Harry replied before we heard the intro begin, and the crowd screamed.<br/>“Alright,” I said and Harry looked at me softly before he leaned over and gently took hold of my arm.<br/>“Later then Niall?” Harry whispered and I nodded. He leant into me and kissed my cheek before the stage began to rise and we went into show mode.<br/>//<br/>After the show, I went with Harry to the bus and took my seat in the dental chair. My mouth was hurting a lot now, and tears filled my eyes as I wondered where the hell Zayn was. If Harry was going to pull my tooth out, I needed him here and I needed him here now.</p><p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>Finally, the sound guy managed to untangle my microphone and take it off. I gave him a hasty, thank you. before I rushed out to the bus. I was already late and I knew that Niall would be freaking out without me there. I burst in through the door to see Niall lying on the reclined dental chair with a bib around his chest.<br/>“Zayn.”<br/>“I’m so sorry I’m late,” I said as I came over and took Niall’s hand. “Are you feeling?”<br/>“Better now that you’re here.”<br/>“Where have you been Zayn?” Harry asked as he got his torture tools ready.<br/>“My microphone got tangled up.”<br/>“Was that it?”<br/>“It was enough to delay me. But I’m here Niall alright, and I’m not leaving,” I said as I stood behind Harry and Harry moved round to the other side of Niall.<br/>“Sit on my chair Zayn,” Harry said and I did so.<br/>“Look at me Niall,” I said and I gently helped him to tilt his head towards me. Harry had briefly talked me through what he was going to do, and I knew that Niall’s head had to be turned to his left side. “It’s going to be ok mate,” I told Niall as I moved the bib to directly underneath his mouth.<br/>“I’m scared Zayn.”<br/>“I know Niall, I know,” I reassured him.<br/>“I’m going to give you something that’ll make you go to sleep for a bit Niall ok?”<br/>“Ok,” Niall agreed and I looked up to see Harry preparing the sedation. When I looked back at Niall, he had screwed his eyes closed.<br/>“Are you alright Niall?” I asked and he looked up at me with his tear filled, blue eyes.<br/>“It hurts.”<br/>“I know but Harry’s going to make it better ok?” I told Niall and he nodded.<br/>“I’ve got to put a holder in your mouth Niall. Just to keep it open while you’re unconscious ok?” Harry said and Niall nodded again as a tear ran down his face.<br/>“Let me put it in Harry,” I said and Harry handed me the holder. “It’s alright Niall, you’ll be asleep in your bed soon ok?” I reassured Niall as I brushed my hand through his hair, and he nodded before he opened his mouth. “Good lad,” I told him as it inserted the holder. Niall gasped as I put it in, and I heard Harry finish putting a tourniquet around his arm. Some saliva began coming out of Niall’s mouth, so I got the suction and cleared it up. Niall began to cry and I wiped his tears away. “You’re doing amazing Niall, just hold on for a few more seconds ok?” I said and Harry began to inject the sedation. Niall’s eyes slowly closed as he relaxed and two minutes later, Niall was unconscious and Harry lowered the chair, ready to start to procedure. I continued running my hand through his hair as Harry pulled Niall’s right hand cheek out to the side and inserted a roll of cotton wool into it. He turned back with a pair of specialised glasses, and the small light lit up Niall’s mouth. It was now that I noticed the lump under Niall’s gum. That must be the tooth that was causing him pain, and the one that Harry was taking out. Harry picked up a scalpel, and I looked away as he cut into Niall’s gum. He wasn’t holding back and I hated the thought of Harry doing that to me. It was a good thing that neither Liam or Louis were here, or they would bail on having their wisdom teeth removed.<br/>“I know it’s uncomfortable Zayn, but I’m not hurting him,” Harry told me. “I need you to focus on helping with the suctioning ok? I don’t want Niall’s mouth to fill up with blood or he could choke,” Harry told me and I swallowed. I had to be strong, for Niall. I turned back, and saw that Niall’s mouth was slowly filling up with blood, and his gum had been cut wide open so that I could see a large tooth positioned horizontally inside of his jaw. I carefully suctioned the blood away as Harry held the incision open.<br/>“Is that his jaw bone?” I asked as I felt the sick building in my throat.<br/>“Yes,” Harry replied as he picked up the drill. I swallowed once more and focused on suctioning the blood away. It was sickening to see Harry cutting into Niall’s jaw, and I hated to think how much pain Niall would be in after this. Thankfully, Harry stopped drilling quite soon and he picked up the extraction pliers. It took him ten minutes to wrench the tooth out, and when he did I saw Niall’s back molar tooth move and his brace loosened. Harry put the tooth down before he looked at me. “Are you ok Zayn?” He asked and I shook my head.<br/>“No.”<br/>“Do you think that you’re going to be sick?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Do you feel faint?”<br/>“A little.”<br/>“Ok, I would say that we could take a break, but I just need you for just a few more minutes whilst I re-tighten his brace. Can you do that for me?” Harry asked and I nodded. “Good,” He replied before he changed the cotton wool over in Niall’s mouth. I was surprised as I began to cry. Niall’s cheek was swelling up and the poor lad had hadn’t had the faintest idea what we’d done to him. I wasn’t sure if Niall was going to be in less pain after this or not. “There,” Harry said as he fixed the wire onto Niall’s back bracket and removed his tools. “I’ve got this now Zayn, thank you,” Harry said and I stood up.<br/>“What else have you got to do?”<br/>“I just need to stitch the wound up, and I’m going to give him an injection so he’s not in any pain when he wakes up,” Harry said and I lost my balance. I fell and grabbed hold on the nearby wall to keep myself upright. “Call Paul Zayn. He knows that we’re working on Niall tonight and he said that he would be on hand if we needed him. I don’t need you fainting on me.”</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>“Yeah,” Zayn stuttered back and I heard him rummaging for a phone on the desk behind me. I didn’t need Zayn to faint. He had done a great job helping me, and I could only imagine how hard it must have been to watch me wrench a tooth out of Niall’s jaw. We both loved Niall, and as much as I hated doing it, I knew that taking his tooth had been the only option. “It’s Zayn,” I heard Zayn say into the phone behind me. “Yeah. Harry’s sorting Niall out now, but I think I’m going to pass out,” Zayn continued before I heard him slide to the floor. I was half way through stitching Niall up, and knew that I had to finish before I went to help Zayn.<br/>“Are you still with me Zayn?” I called out thirty seconds later and there was no response. “Zayn? Zayn?” Oh no. He was now my second bandmate to pass out in the dental studio and I hated it. I love these boys and I hated being the one who makes them pass out. Once I had finished stitching Niall up, I placed my tools down, put more cotton wool into his mouth and took the holder out. Once Niall’s mouth had closed, and I was happy that I could leave Niall alone for a minute or two, I got up and went over to Zayn. He was slumped against a cupboard, with his head hanging down and his arms by his sides. “Zayn? It’s Harry, can you hear me?” I asked as I gently shook his shoulder. He didn’t move, so I carefully took hold of him and lay him onto the ground. That was the moment that Paul decided to arrive. I looked up at him as he saw me leaning over an unconscious Zayn on the floor, and with an unconscious Niall on the dental chair behind me. “You took your time Paul,” I said as he came over to me.<br/>“Sorry, Liam was sleepwalking again. Louis and I had just managed to get him back to the bus when you called and we had to sort out a few things.”<br/>“Fair enough,” I replied. Liam likes to tell everyone that he breaks into stadiums before they perform there, but the reality is that he sleepwalks and his co-conspirator, Louis, wakes him up once they’re out of sight.<br/>“How did it go?”<br/>“Badly. I got Niall’s tooth out and Zayn helped me, but it was positioned horizontally in his jaw. It hadn’t even erupted so I had to drill fully into his bone to get it out.”<br/>“Ouch, and how’s Zayn?”<br/>“He’s ok. He was going paler while we were working on Niall, so I thought that he might faint. He’s been out for a few minutes.”<br/>“Ok,” Paul said before he ran his fingers under the tap and put some water onto Zayn’s neck.<br/>“Come on Zayn,” I said before Zayn began to move. “That’s it mate, come on.”<br/>“Keep coming round for us Zayn,” Paul said as Zayn moved more and he opened his eyes.<br/>“Hey,” I said with a smile.<br/>“You’re ok Zayn, you just fainted,” Paul said and Zayn tried to sit up. “No, no, no. Just relax for a minute,” Paul said and Zayn lay back down. I watched him as he took some deep breaths. “Are you ok?” Paul asked me as he looked at me and I looked up at him. How did it matter how I felt?<br/>“I’m good,” I said before I heard a moan behind me. I whipped my head round to see Niall’s feet beginning to move. Shit, he was waking up. I got up and went over to my chair beside Niall.<br/>“Urgh,” Niall moaned and I prepared another sedative, making sure to increase the dosage. “Hmn,” Niall continued to moan, and I knew that I had limited time.<br/>“You’re ok Nialler. Just go back to sleep bud ok,” I whispered as I brushed a hand across his face and his swollen cheek. I quickly found a vein in his arm and injected him. Less than a minute later, Niall was unconscious.<br/>“If you clear up Harry, I’ll come back and help you with Niall,” Paul said and I turned round to see him holding Zayn with in one arm around his shoulder.<br/>“Yeah, sounds good. Are you ok Zayn?” I asked and Zayn nodded.<br/>“Yeah. How’s Niall?” He asked sleepily.<br/>“Niall’s fine. He’s still asleep,” I told him and Zayn tried to nod in response.<br/>“Come on Zayn,” Paul said before he took him back to the tour bus. I updated Niall’s notes before Paul came back into the room. Together, we got Niall into Paul’s arms. He asked me to go ahead and warn Louis, who was still keeping an eye on Liam. He’d got a bit freaked out about Zayn fainting and thought that it would be best if he didn’t see Niall in this state. I agreed and rushed out to the bus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Niall Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I groaned as I begin to come to. My mouth felt numb and everything was fuzzy. I opened my eyes but everything was dark.<br/>“Urgh,” I moaned as I tried to move and find a light. Why was it so dark? I turned over, I think, and pulled on some cloth. “Argh,” I moaned again as I struggled, before I collapsed back onto the soft floor below me. What the hell had happened? Didn’t we have a concert to do? Then, suddenly a wall disappeared, and light flooded my vision. “Argh,” I moaned as I tried to block the light out with my hands.<br/>“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright Niall, it’s ok,” Came a reassuring voice as someone gently took control of my waving hands. “You’re in the tour bus, you’re ok.”<br/>“Argh,” I groan as I tried to speak. Why couldn’t I talk properly? Had I been drugged? Who was this? “Urgh.”<br/>“It’s ok Niall. It’s Liam, please calm down mate.”<br/>“Ni. Niummm?” I asked.<br/>“Yeah, yeah that’s right Nialler,” Came Liam’s soft voice.<br/>“How’s he doing Liam?” Came another voice from further away and I couldn’t place it.<br/>“He’s ok, he’s just a bit confused,” Liam replied before there was a pause and I whimpered. “What’s wrong Niall?” Nium. Niam? Lium? Liam’s worried voice asked me as I felt his hand gently caressing my neck.<br/>“Ni. Niright,” I said and I faded out for a moment. When I next came to, everything was dim, but not pitch black, and it didn’t hurt my eyes as much.<br/>“Is that better Niall?”<br/>“Yeayh,” I said.<br/>“Good. Do you need anything? Water? Painkillers?”<br/>“Ainkillyers?”<br/>“Yeah, for your mouth,” Liam said and I frowned. What had happened to my mouth? “Harry took your wisdom tooth out mate. It’s why you can’t really talk at the moment.”<br/>“Arry?”<br/>“Yeah, Harry. He’s right here, he fell asleep on the floor while looking after you,” Liam said and I felt him move my arm so that I could feel Harry’s chest moving up and down. I smiled, and a tear fell from my eye. “Louis, could you get me a tissue mate?” Liam asked and there were shuffling sounds around me. I drifted out, but quickly came to as I felt pain on the right hand side of my mouth.<br/>“Argh!” I cried out.<br/>“Oh Niall, I’m sorry,” Liam said and I felt more tears fall down my face. “I pressed on it, I’m so so sorry mate,” Liam said again as I felt his hands running up and down my body. “Do you need some painkillers?” Liam offered but sleep over overtaking me faster than the pain was, so I shook my head. “Are you sure?” Liam asked but I let sleep take me back under it’s grip.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>The next morning, I gave Niall an injection in his mouth as he slept because Liam said that he’d caused him some pain during the night by pressing on his swollen cheek. Liam said that Niall had come to now and again during the night and that he’d been confused, but that was normal after someone had been sedated. We had an early morning interview on BBC radio breakfast and we told the interviewers that Niall had had an emergency dental appointment the day before and that he was recovering. I left out the part that I had been his dentist. As soon as the interview was over, I rushed back to the bus to check on Niall. Thankfully he was still asleep, so the boys and I ordered breakfast and ate it in the bus. I was halfway through my cereal, when Niall began to come to. I quickly put it down and knelt beside Niall’s bunk.<br/>“Morning sleepy head,” I said as Niall blinked and opened his eyes. He looked at me before he frowned as I ran my hand through his hair. “How are you feeling bud?”<br/>“Sore,” He mumbled after a moment.<br/>“Here, I got you something,” I told him as he brought over a carton of milk and popped the straw into his mouth. Niall drank it slowly and I heard Liam get up and come over to us.<br/>“Morning Ni,” He said gently as he rubbed his hand along his arm.<br/>“Nium,” Niall replied as he stopped drinking and I took the straw out of his mouth.<br/>“Do you know what happened Niall?” I asked him and he nodded.<br/>“You tooyk mye tooth out.”<br/>“That’s right. Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“I’m glad.”<br/>“Why don’t you go back to sleep Niall. Your cheek’s still pretty swollen and we’ll be here if you need us ok?” Liam said and by the time I’d turned back to Niall, he had his eyes closed. We had a day of interviews, so I asked Josh if he could stay with Niall while we were out. John had gotten an ear infection two days earlier, so he needed as much rest and quiet as Niall did. That evening, Niall was more with it, but he still wasn’t well enough to perform, so we did the show without him. We explained Niall’s situation to the crowd, but with the magic of twitter, everyone already knew what was going on. They cheered us on and we had amazing show. When we got back, Niall was sleeping soundly and the swelling had begun to go down. I still felt bad for him though, so I climbed into his bunk and held him against my chest. He tossed and turned during the night, but he was ok. The next day, I had him taking 2 paracetamol every 4 hours and he began to eat some meals with us. Our shows on the west coast of the USA went well, and Niall joked about his swollen cheek, which I think made Louis relax a bit. I was back on Zayn’s good side after scaring him perhaps a bit too much by getting him that involved in Niall’s procedure, but he said that it would be better if Niall helped me with Louis, as he might give the game away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Louis Wisdom Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>And so, the day rolled around for Liam and Louis to both have their wisdom teeth removed. Niall was fully healed and I had explained Paul’s plan to him about Louis, and he’d agreed to help. The night before, he had come to the bus and I had shown him how to insert medication into someone’s arm. To get him some practice, I had him inject me with saline in 5 different locations and he’d nailed it every time. He then joked that this was the trick and he was going to take my wisdom teeth out, which made my heart jump. Not that I admitted it, but I hated being the patient in the dental chair. I put up with Niall practising the injections only because I knew that he wasn’t going to check my teeth afterwards. I did feel bad that we were going to trick Louis, but I couldn’t see him agreeing to the procedure any time soon, and unfortunately our lives revolved around tight time scales so Paul had left me with few options. I had to help him, even if he was as scared about the dentist as I was.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>I took a deep breath in as I sat on my bunk in the bus. Liam was out getting food, as he wanted to eat his favourite burger before Harry took his wisdom teeth out, and he would have a hard time eating for a week or two. Harry had told me that to calm my nerves, mine was going to be another check up appointment. He wanted to get me happy enough about the room, the dental chair and his ability as a dentist, before he tried to convince me again that I needed to have my wisdom teeth taken out. He was thinking about me and taking my fear of the dentist really seriously. I looked down as I rubbed my sweaty palms against one another, and took another deep breath in. It was just an appointment to get me happier about the whole situation, but the thought of seeing Liam after his procedure, terrified me. A week ago, when Harry did the dental work on Niall, Paul had come into the bus with Zayn and told us that he’d just fainted. That had scared the crap out of me, because Zayn wasn’t the kind of person to faint over a tiny bit of blood. He had gone to help support Niall, then he’d passed out! I didn’t want to imagine why. I had avoided Niall for the two days after his appointment, and his swollen cheek filled me with fear. I didn’t want the same thing to happen to me. The thoughts rushed round my head and I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. I raised a hand to my chest and felt someone else's hand rest on-top of mine. Another hand was running through my hair and someone was talking to me. I looked up and saw Niall kneeling down before me.<br/>“You’ve got to breathe Louis. I’m here alright, just breathe. You’re ok,” Niall reassured me and I tried to control my breathing. “That’s it Lou. You’re doing great,” Niall said as my breathing began to ease. “That’s it mate. You’re ok. You’re ok.”<br/>“I’m scared,” I gasped.<br/>“You’ve got nothing to be scared of Lou. Harry just wants to make you feel comfortable, and I said that I’d come too in case you panicked,” Niall said with a small smile and I felt myself relax. “I think you need me there Lou, don’t you?” Niall told me softly and I nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Harry’s ready but we’ll go when you’re ready ok?” Niall said as he wrapped his arm around me and sat beside me. My breathing slowly went back to normal and I began to cry.<br/>“I hate it Niall,” I said between my tears. “I don’t want to have any teeth taken out.”<br/>“I know. Nobody does Lou.”<br/>“Last week,” I said through my tears and Niall pulled me in tighter. “You had. Harry took your...”<br/>“He did,” Niall replied. “But it wasn’t that bad Lou. I was confused half the time and Harry made sure that I wasn’t in any pain. You all took really good care of me.”<br/>“Zayn fainted.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“When you were still in with Harry, Paul half-carried Zayn into the bus and told us that he’d passed out.”<br/>“Oh. None told me about that.”<br/>“Zayn doesn’t pass out easily so, it must have been bad.”<br/>“I was unconscious, so I have no idea what happened, and I don’t really want to know. Zayn’s better now and he hasn’t said anything about it so it must be ok. Look, Harry made me better Louis and I’m not in pain anymore. Come on, why don’t we just go and have a chat with Harry?” Niall said and I nodded reluctantly. “Come on mate. I might even let Harry look at my teeth if it’ll help you stop worrying about the big, bad dental chair,” Niall said as we walked out of the tour bus and across the car park. We knocked on the door, and Harry opened it.<br/>“Morning Lou,” Harry greeted me.<br/>“Morning H.”<br/>“Do you think you can come in?” Harry said I nodded. I was glad that Niall was with me as I stepped into the dental office. It seemed whiter and brighter than before, and Harry had cleared the surfaces. “I don’t like it,” I said as a shiver ran down my spine and I felt Niall put his hand onto my shoulder.<br/>“What don’t you like about it Louis?”<br/>“How it looks so surgical,” I said as I glanced over at the drills.<br/>“There’s not much I can do about that,” Harry said and I looked at him. “Everything has to be clean, and I do do surgery, at the end of the day.”<br/>“It’s just just terrifying. The way you’re in the chair with a spotlight on you, and there’s nothing you can do when your best mate is cutting away at your teeth.”<br/>“I don’t like drilling into people’s teeth Louis, especially any of yours. But I only do it to make you better. I have to clean them, or get to a stage I can work from.”<br/>“And what about Niall and Liam, when you visibly take their teeth out?”<br/>“I do that because otherwise they’ll be in pain. I don’t do this job to hurt anyone Louis, I do it to help people,” Harry said and I down away. He was right, I knew he was, but it still didn’t make it nice or pleasant.<br/>“I don’t like how it feels Harry, or the noises.”<br/>“The noises aren’t very nice,” Niall agreed.<br/>“I can’t change those Louis. But, for your wisdom teeth,” Harry said and I sniffled as tears filled up my eyes. “Niall,” Harry said softly and I felt Niall place his hand onto my shoulder once more.<br/>“Remember what I said Lou. Harry made sure that I was unconscious, so I didn’t feel a thing.”<br/>“He still took your tooth out Niall.”<br/>“And he made me better.”<br/>“Does your mouth hurt Lou?” Harry asked and I paused. My mouth hadn’t felt great in a long time, so I wasn’t sure. I had felt my wisdom teeth coming through more and more over after the past month but it was yet another constant ache in my mouth.<br/>“A little,” I told Harry.<br/>“I know it’s scary Lou, but why don’t you let me look at your mouth again? Niall will be your your side and we can get you use to some of the equipment ok?” Harry suggested and I nodded after a moment’s thought. None did like the dentist, and everyone I knew always went to an appointment with a sigh. I went over to the dental chair and sat down on it, as Niall sat beside me on one of Harry’s swirly chairs.<br/>“Alright Lou, do you know what these are?” Harry said as he turned round with three tools in their sterilised packaging, which I was glad to see.<br/>“That one’s a mirror.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“And that one you scrape my teeth with.”<br/>“Very good. They’re my bread and butter really. They don’t hurt, they’re just used for inspection,” Harry said and I nodded. “How about these?” Harry said as he placed the suction and two blocks in-front of me.<br/>“The suction thing and holders, for keeping your mouth open.”<br/>“Exactly.”<br/>“When I had the tooth out, I started drooling and Zayn had to use the suction in mouth. It’s not just embarrassing for you Louis,” Niall told me and I didn’t know if that was meant to reassure me or not.<br/>“And the drills everyone knows,” Harry said as he swung the arm down and I swallowed as I tried desperately not to scream. My hands began shaking and Niall took them into his grip. “It’s alright Lou,” Harry said as he moved them out of the way. “When I use them, I make sure to numb my patients up very well.”<br/>“Don’t worry Lou, if Harry starts using one on you I’ll tackle him,” Niall said and that made me feel better.<br/>“Strangely, I don’t mind the needles,” I said shakily. They’re the least scary part.”<br/>“Well that’s something,” Harry tells me with a smile. “Niall hates them.”<br/>“I do. I squirm and I can’t stand the bloody things,” Niall said and I smiled a little.<br/>“See I knew we could talk you round. I want to look after you Lou. You’re one of my amazing bandmates, and I would never do anything to hurt you.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“Will you let me check your teeth then? You’ve got my word that it won’t hurt, and if it does Niall will tackle me.”<br/>“I will,” Niall said and I felt my hands relax inside of Niall’s.<br/>“Ok. Alright mate. I trust you,” I said and I saw Niall glance at Harry. I didn’t think much of it as Niall squeezed my hands and Harry lowered the chair. He moved the light over my mouth and I closed my eyes. There was some movement and I heard Harry opening a packet.<br/>“Just the little mirror first Lou ok?” Harry said and I nodded before I opened my mouth. I surprised myself at how calm I was compared to my first check up. Harry gently inspected my mouth and slowly began picking at my teeth with his other tool.<br/>“Argh,” I groaned and Niall tightened his grip.<br/>“It’s ok Lou. Harry’s just cleaning your teeth,” Niall told me. I lay nice and still as Niall rubbed my hands gently.<br/>“There,” Harry said as he removed the tools from my mouth and I opened my eyes, looking straight the light above me. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from it before Harry moved it away and I looked up at him. “Do you want to try having a holder in your mouth Louis?” Harry asked gently and I felt Niall squeeze my hand.<br/>“Yeah,” I replied. I was this far in and I knew that Harry and Niall only wanted to help me. So I closed eyes and opened my mouth, before I felt Harry pulling on my cheek and putting a holder into place. There was another noise after it was in, and I didn’t recognise it. My right arm felt a bit funny but I noticed that Harry took the light away, so I opened my eyes and looked at him.<br/>“How does that feel Louis?”<br/>“Oikayy,” I said the best that I could.<br/>“I’m glad,” Harry said as he gently put suction into my mouth. Suddenly, there was a sharp, needle like pain in my arm and I turned to see that Niall had put a tourniquet around my arm and he was injecting me with something. Fear engulfed me as I realised what was happening.<br/>“Nyo. Niall myte, Nyo,” I cried out the best I could with my mouth held open.<br/>“Just stay calm for a me Lou,” Harry said as the fear built inside me, along with anger. They’d lied to me. I’d put my trust in both Harry and Niall to look after me, and now Harry was going back on his word about not taking my wisdom teeth out without my permission.<br/>“Ou lyied two mi,” I told Harry as the medicine began to take effect. I was mad, really mad but I knew that Niall had given me a sedative, so I have no control over what happened next.<br/>“I’m really, really sorry Louis, but you need them out and it’s today or not at all. I’m so sorry,” Harry said and I closed my eyes. I felt him put another holder into the other side of my mouth before I fell unconscious.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Niall stood up and paced around the room as he began swearing.<br/>“I can’t believe that we just fucking did that. He trusted us Harry, he fucking trusted us!”<br/>“Calm down Niall, Louis needs them out ok. I want you to go back to the bus and calm down.”<br/>“Yeah, I don’t want any more part in this Harry. Louis’s going to hate us when he wakes up.”<br/>“I’m aware of that Niall,” I said and Niall left the bus. The less the boys had to do with this, the better as it was less people that Louis had to forgive. I looked down at Louis with his eyes closed and his mouth propped open. Two wisdom teeth and four fillings. The sooner I started, the sooner I would finish. I decided to get his wisdom teeth out first, that way the hardest part was over and done with quickly. I lowered his head down further and positioned my tools over his chest. I moved the light so that it shone onto his back teeth and I pulled my mask up. Just like I had done with Niall, I got the scalpel and began cutting into Louis’s back gums. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was the easiest way to get his teeth out. I paused from time to time to clear Louis’s mouth out of blood, and there was a lot of blood. If his gums bled this much, I started to see why he really loathed the dentist. After half an hour of cutting, I was was able to grab the pliers and pull his wisdom teeth out with a little force. After that, I suctioned the sockets out and put in lots of cotton wool to soak up the blood. Following that, I injected four lots of pain medication into Louis’s mouth and got the equipment I needed to do his fillings. Only Paul and I knew about Louis’s four fillings and I wanted to keep it that way. Having to have two wisdom teeth taken out was hard enough for him. I didn’t want him to know the full extent of his dental issues because then he would never go back to a dentist.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I went back into our tour bus and sat of the sofa before putting my head into my hands. I had betrayed Louis and I knew that it would take time for him to forgive me for my part in this. I sniffled as a tear fell to the floor and I heard one of the bunks creak. Great, that was either Zayn or Liam.<br/>“Niall?” Came Liam’s, I’m eating but I’ll still talk to you, voice and I looked up. Liam had just come into the bus and he was holding a half-eaten hamburger in one hand. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he swallowed his mouthful and I saw Zayn’s curtain move. “Is it your mouth?” He asked as he came over, and I saw Zayn’s face, along with his bed hair, poke out from his bunk.<br/>“What’s the matter with your mouth Niall?” Zayn asked sleepily.<br/>“Nothing Zayn. It’s not my mouth that’s the problem.”<br/>“What are you talking about?” Liam asked as he put his burger down and sat beside me.<br/>“It’s about Louis.”<br/>“Is he ok? I know that Harry’s doing another check up on him,” Liam said and I shared a look with Zayn as he climbed down from his bunk. Liam noticed the look that I was giving Zayn, and he glanced at both of us. “Isn’t he?”<br/>“Harry’s taking his wisdom teeth out,” Zayn explained so that I didn’t have to.<br/>“What?! Louis didn’t know that he was having them out today.”<br/>“No, he didn’t. Harry distracted him while I gave him a sedative.”<br/>“Fuck me,” Liam said as he stood up and backed away from me. “I can’t believe you did that to Louis.”<br/>“We didn’t have a choice Liam.”<br/>“You were involved too Zayn?”<br/>“Harry wanted me to do it, but after I helped with Niall the other night, I didn’t fancy it.”<br/>“Oh my God,” Liam said before he left the bus.<br/>“Shall I go after him?”<br/>“No. Leave him be,” I told Zayn and he came and sat on the sofa with me. “He’s scared. Wouldn’t you be?”<br/>“Yeah, I would. Especially seeing what Harry did to you.”<br/>“Was it bad?”<br/>“It was pretty bad mate yeah. I didn’t know wisdom teeth could be fully horizontal,” Zayn said and I grimaced as a picture came into my head of that situation.<br/>“I’m still in a bit of pain. Do you think that I should tell Harry?”<br/>“No. He drilled into your jaw Niall. It’s going to take time to heal.”<br/>“Oh,” I said before I rubbed my mouth. “Is Louis going to be ok do you think?”<br/>“He’ll be angry. But Harry will do a good job. He didn’t want to became the person that we’d end up hating because of his dentist role. He’s just trying to help us.”<br/>“Right now, it doesn’t feel like he’s helping many people.”<br/>“I know,” Zayn replied and we sat in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Liam Wisdom Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>I got a text from Harry that he was finished with Louis and he wanted me to come and pick him up. When I arrived at the bus, Harry was both clearing equipment away and getting a fresh set ready. I saw Louis lying unconscious on the dental chair, with swollen cheeks and a mouth stuffed full of cotton wool.<br/>“How was it?” I asked as I walked in.<br/>“Horrible. I can’t believe that Niall and I actually tricked Louis, he’s going to be so mad at us when we wakes up.”<br/>“It had to be done Harry, and we didn’t mean him any harm.”<br/>“He thought that we did.”<br/>“You would if your friends injected you with sedation and took your wisdom teeth out without your permission.”<br/>“I just don’t want Louis to hate me.”<br/>“He won’t. He’ll just need some time to adjust,” I told Harry as I gently picked Louis up from the dental chair and held him firmly in my grip. “Are you going to be ok with Liam?”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.”<br/>“Ok. I’ll let him know that you’re ready for him.”<br/>“Thanks Paul,” Harry said and I heard him let out a shaky breath as I left. Being the dentist to his other bandmates, was starting to take it’s toll on Harry. I left the bus and began walking across the car park when I saw Liam. I whistled and he came over to me. Immediately, he looked at Louis in my grip and became worried.<br/>“How is he?”<br/>“Well enough for someone’s who’s unconscious. He’ll be ok Liam. And so will you,” I reassured Liam as he brushed a hand across Louis’s swollen cheeks.<br/>“I know that they sedated him without him knowing. Would they have done the same to me?”<br/>“Quite possibly,” I told Liam. Now was not the right time to tell him that I was the one who orchestrated the plan of having Louis unknowingly sedated.<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“It’ll be ok Liam. Harry’s ready for you and it’s best just to get it over with ok?”<br/>“Ok,” Liam replied as his focus stayed on Louis. “Look after him for me.”<br/>“I will, don’t you worry. I’ll carry you back to your bed as well Liam once Harry’s done, so don’t worry about it ok?”<br/>“Yeah. Thanks Paul,” Liam said before he turned and went towards the bus. I carried Louis onto the tour bus and both Niall and Zayn stood up from the sofa.<br/>“Hi boys.”<br/>“Hi Paul,” Niall said, as they came over and I lay Louis into his bunk. Zayn helped me get him under the covers before I made sure that his head was comfortable on the pillow.<br/>“I’ve got some things to sort out but I’ll be back to check on Louis later ok?”<br/>“That’s fine. We’ll keep an eye on him.”<br/>“Thanks Niall.”<br/>“Is Liam in with Harry now then?”<br/>“Yeah, he was walking to the bus the last I saw of him.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“I feel really bad about sedating Louis,” Niall told me as he brushed a hand through his hair.<br/>“I know, but all you wanted to do was help Niall. If Louis wakes up before I come back, just make sure that he’s not in any pain.”<br/>“Yeah, we will.”</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I opened the door into the bus and went over to Harry, who was mumbling to himself, while looking at the xrays of my teeth.<br/>“Hi Harry,” I said and he turned to me.<br/>“Liam. I didn’t hear you come in.”<br/>“Oh, I didn’t knock. Was I suppose to?”<br/>“No. Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?”<br/>“I’m annoyed at how you treated Louis.”<br/>“I know, but I didn’t have many options and I had to sort his mouth out.”<br/>“You’ve lost his trust Harry. How can you expect us to let you work in our mouths if you trick us like that?”<br/>“The decision to sedate Louis was out of my hands. It was Paul who decided it.”<br/>“Paul?” I asked in shock.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Why would Paul do that to Louis?”<br/>“We’re on a tight time schedule and he thought that it was be the easiest solution.”<br/>“It wasn’t right mate. To trick him like that.”<br/>“I know. I’ve already had a telling off from Niall,” Harry said and I sighed. My trust in Harry had gone, but I didn’t want to end up like Louis, being lied to and having my wisdom teeth out taken anyway. So I accepted the inevitable and turned back to him to tell him that he could go ahead. But, to my surprise, Harry had tears in his eyes and one was rolling down his cheek as he arranged some dental tools. I crouched beside him and put my hand onto his thigh gently.<br/>“Are you alright H?” I asked and he shook his head.<br/>“I didn’t want to do that to Louis. I didn’t want to, but I had no choice,” Harry said as more tears rolled down his face. “I needed to help him. I needed sort his mouth out fully. I just hope that he can forgive me,” Harry choked out as he cried more.<br/>“Come here mate,” I said before I hugged him. He cried into my shoulder for a few minutes, and I shushed him. “I know that you would never do anything to hurt him Harry. You love all of us and you’ve taken really good care of us so far.”<br/>“I do love you. All of you.”<br/>“Then can you do something for me?” I asked as I pulled Harry out of the hug and he wiped his tears away. “I need you to take my wisdom teeth out. I’m not sure that I trust you Harry, but we’re both here and I know that you’re set up for it. You did a good job on my other tooth so I want you to focus and just me a dentist for me now ok?” I said and Harry nodded. I needed Harry to be strong and to do his job as a dentist. I would sort out our relationship as friends later, because if Harry didn’t take my wisdom teeth out now, there was no way that I was going to let him do so in the future.<br/>“I can do that,” Harry said and I stood up. “I can do that. Take a seat in the chair Liam,” Harry said as he wiped his last tears away and I did so. Knowing where were stood, I soon found myself lying back on the reclined dental chair, with a bib around my chest and Harry beside me. He moved his sharp tools and the dental light into position before he focused on me. “Alright Liam, I need to prop your mouth open for this, so can you open really wide for me,” Harry said and I did so. It was uncomfortable having Harry wedge my mouth open as wide as it could go, but I hoped that he would sedate me soon so I wouldn’t have to put up with it for long. Once he had put both holders into my mouth, Harry indeed got a needle and wheeled his chair out of my sight. “I’m going to give you the injection now Liam and you’re to go to sleep for a bit ok?”<br/>“Okye,” I replied the best I could. There was a sharp prick in my arm, before my vision began to darken and I saw Harry’s figure wheel back over to me and begin fiddling with tools. I really hoped that he was going to a good job, as my mind began to wonder and I fell unconscious.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Liam’s eyes closed and I wiped the final tear off my cheek. I was stressed and exhausted, but Liam was right, I had to focus on being his dentist. He didn’t trust me and that was fair enough, given what I’d done to Louis. I had to do this right, and I had to do this well. I took a deep breath and moved the light to focus on the right hand side of Liam’s mouth. Four wisdom teeth, all impacted.<br/>I can do this, I told myself before, once again, I picked up the scalpel and began cutting away at one of my best friend’s gums. Once Liam’s gums were out of the way and I could see his teeth, I picked up the large pliers and began trying to dislodge the first one. Nothing happened for five minutes, so I tried his other tooth. That also didn’t move, and ten minutes later I felt sweat forming on my forehead, so I put the pliers down. I looked down at Liam’s closed eyes and wanted to tell him how sorry I was for the amount of pain that I was about to cause him. The poor lad had made the least amount of fuss, and now he was going to be the worst off.<br/>No. Focus Harry, I reminded myself. Right now Liam wasn’t my friend, he was my patient and we could sort out our differences later. Setting my mind back to Iron, I picked up the scalpel once more and cut deeper into Liam’s mouth until I could see his jaw before I prised at his teeth out as much as I could. Once they were loose, they came out fairly easily. Then he bled, a lot. I had to switch between stitching his wounds up and suctioning his mouth. Blood made it down his throat twice and he had made horrible gurgling sounds. I was covered in sweat by the time I finished stitching all his wounds up, and I put my tools down. Liam’s cheeks were already starting to swell, and I knew that his recovery was going to be a hard one. I gave him another, stronger, injection of the sedative into his arm, before I gave him four injections into his mouth to help ease the pain. Black spots danced in-front of my vision, and I paused to let it pass. Sleep was catching up with me, and my body would make sure that I got it. With this in mind, I quickly filled Liam’s mouth with cotton wool and removed the holders. My vision began to dim and I moved the tools away from Liam’s unconscious body. I began to feel sick. Like I was about to,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Harry Exhausted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>It had been 3 hours since Liam had gone for his appointment with Harry, and Louis was still heavily sedated. Paul had come back to check on him, and told us not to worry. When I told him that there had been no news from Harry about Liam, he seemed surprised. 3 hours was a long time, even for wisdom teeth removals, so Niall said that he would stay with Louis while Paul and I went over to the bus to see if everything was ok. We knocked on the door but nothing happened, so Paul opened it and immediately rushed into the room without a word. I followed him in, but I was quickly stopped in my tracks. Harry was on his side, lying unconscious on the floor. He must have hit a tray on his way down, because there were dental tools on the floor all around him. Paul was checking on Liam to make sure that Harry hadn’t collapsed while working in his mouth, and therefore had caused him an injury.<br/>“Liam, it’s Paul. Can you hear me?” Paul asked and I looked at him as we waited for Liam’s response. Paul rubbed his fist vigorously against Liam’s sternum before he checked his eyes. “Good,” He muttered, before he turned back to me.<br/>“Is Liam alright?”<br/>“Yeah, he’s heavily sedated. How’s Harry?” Paul asked me.<br/>“I don’t know, he hasn’t moved. He must have passed out,” I said as Paul went over to Harry and moved some tools out of the way so he could kneel beside him.<br/>“Harry, it’s Paul. Can you hear me?”<br/>“He looks like he’s been sweating,” I said as I stood, nervously watching him. We’d all now been unconscious in the dental bus and it made me feel really uncomfortable.<br/>“He hasn’t got a fever,” Paul said as he felt Harry’s forehead. “He’s been working really hard to get all you boys sorted.”<br/>“He’s been working on Louis and Liam for the last 5 hours, so he must be exhausted.”<br/>“I knew that he was tired when I picked Louis up, so his body must have got the better of him.”<br/>“Is Liam ok?” I asked again as the thought of Harry fainting with a drill still positioned in Liam’s mouth, flashed into my mind.<br/>“Liam’s fine. From what I could see, it looks like Harry managed to finish the procedure.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“Why don’t you come over Zayn? He’s not going to hurt you,” Paul said and I sheepishly began walking towards him.<br/>“I just don’t like how we’ve all been unconscious in this bus,” I told him as I carefully crouched down, not wanting to accidentally impale myself on any of the stray dental tools.<br/>“It hasn’t been easy for any of you, I know. But you’re all looking out for each other alright,” Paul said and I nodded.<br/>“Is Harry going to be ok?”<br/>“He’ll be just fine with some proper rest. Could you keep an eye on him whilst I take Liam back to the tour bus?”<br/>“Yeah, of course.”<br/>“Good lad,” Paul said before he stood up, went over to the dental chair and carefully picked Liam up. He walked out and I brushed my hand through Harry’s hair as I waited for him to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Louis Wakes Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
I opened my eyes and it was dark. At least, I think that my eyes were open. But why was it so dark? There was something in my mouth, so I tried to swallow but nothing happened. I tried again. Then I realised that I couldn’t feel my mouth. I couldn’t feel.<br/>
“Arh,” I groaned. My mouth felt big, and poofy. “Nurgh,” I groaned again as I raised a hand up to my cheeks. I felt them as noises escaped from my mouth that sounded like a scared animal. I soon realised that my cheeks were swollen and there was a strange, cotton like texture in my mouth. “Argh,” I continued to moan. What the hell had happened to me? I felt a hand on my chest and I turned to see what was going on.<br/>
“It’s ok Louis, you’re ok,” Came a voice. “You’re ok.”<br/>
“Nargh.”<br/>
“It’s Zayn. Try to relax Louis, you’ve had some teeth out ok?” Louis told me and I gasped as I remembered. Niall had sedated me and Harry must have then taken my wisdom teeth out. I gasped and began to move away from Zayn, but he moved his hands to my side and took hold of me. “No, it’s ok Lou. You’re in the bus, in your bunk ok. You’re alright.”<br/>
“Nargh!” I cried out as I tried to get away from him. “Argh.”<br/>
“Please calm down Louis, please.”<br/>
“Argh!”<br/>
“Ok Lou, ok,” Zayn said as I felt him release his hold on me. I went to sit up, but I banged my head on something hard and collapsed back. “Shit! Louis? Louis, are you ok?” I heard Zayn call, but darkness took over me again.</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>
It was ten past midnight, when my phone wouldn’t stop ringing. I opened the screen and saw that it was Zayn. We had 3 boys in the bus who needed looking after, and so far none of them had woken up, so I had asked Zayn and Niall to call me if anything happened during the night. So immediately, I picked it up.<br/>
“What’s wrong Zayn?”<br/>
“It’s Louis. He woke up and he was panicking. I tried to calm him down, but he hit his head on the frame.”<br/>
“Ok, I’ll be right over,” I said before I hung up the phone and went quickly to the bus. Inside, I saw Zayn pacing down the centre while glancing nervously at Louis.<br/>
“He hit his head about five minutes ago,” Zayn told me and I immediately inspected Louis’s forehead. I also listened to his breathing to check that he hadn’t swallowed any of the cotton wool.<br/>
“He’s doing alright Zayn, but we’ll move him to the sofa,” I said and Zayn gave me a hand to get Louis out from his bunk and place him under blankets on the sofa. “How have Harry and Liam been?”<br/>
“Harry woke up about an hour ago, He said that Liam should be out for another 15 hours as he gave him a strong sedative. He also felt slightly sick, so I helped him drink some water before he fell asleep quite quickly.”<br/>
“Alright,” I said as Louis began to move beside me. “Get some rest Zayn, I’ll look after Louis for a bit,” I told him and he left to get into his own bunk.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
Memories danced in my mind and I saw Harry’s sweet face with that deceiving smile, the his hands putting tools gently into my mouth, all the while they were setting me up for this. He, Niall and Paul had tricked me, at my most vulnerable. I moved in my dream and my head hurt, so I tried to raise a hand to it.<br/>
“It’s alright Louis,” Came a voice and I immediately recognised it as Paul’s. I felt my heart beat faster and my breathing became shallower. “Louis?” Paul asked again and I tried to raise my hand to my sore head.<br/>
“Argh,” I groaned in anger. I wanted to shout and scream at Paul for what he did, but I could barely move or talk, and I didn’t know where I was. Was I in the bus? Was I lying down?<br/>
“Is something stuck? You’ve got to breathe for me Louis,” Paul said and I felt his hand touch my own.<br/>
“Argh!” I cried out again as I tried to bat his hands away.<br/>
“You’ve got to calm down Louis. You’re safe but you’re not in a fit state right now,” Paul said, but all I wanted to do was hit him.<br/>
“Nurgh!” I continued to cry out as I managed to move some more.<br/>
“Louis. Louis,” Paul said sternly as I felt his hands grip my body.<br/>
“Nyo!” I managed to cry out as I turned over and I felt myself falling. “Argh,” I groaned as I hit, what I presumed was, the floor. I felt my hand spin before I coughed, forcing something out of my mouth. Someone moved it away and I felt a hand on my back. There were two voices now but I couldn’t make them out. “Argh,” I groaned once more before I felt hands on my body and I was moved onto my side. My cheeks began to throb and soon, something soft was placed below my head. I drifted out and everything went quiet. I wasn’t sure if I was unconscious and dreaming, or if I was still half awake. My cheeks throbbed more and I felt a tear move down my face.<br/>
“Breathing ok?” Came a voice that wasn’t Paul’s.<br/>
“Yeah, his breathing’s fine. I took the cotton wool out so,” Paul’s voice faded out and there was movement around me. I moved and felt Paul’s hand resting on my shoulder.<br/>
“Lou?” Came the soft voice.<br/>
“Are you back with us Louis?” Paul asked and I felt another hand on my waist. “I know that you don’t want to speak to us right now Louis, but have to know if you’re in pain,” Paul said. We? Did that mean that the other hand was either Harry’s or Niall’s?<br/>
“Ore,” I said as good as I could after a moment.<br/>
“Sorry?”<br/>
“Is it sore Louis?” Came the other voice, and I realised that it belonged to Niall. I nodded as more tears ran down my face.<br/>
“Alright Louis. You hit your mouth when you fell, but it should ease alright,” Paul told me and I nodded. I was getting tired again, and I realised that it was useless being angry if I couldn’t really move.<br/>
“Are you still with us Louis?” I heard Niall ask and I nodded. “I’m really sorry mate about lying to you. You were really brave yesterday and I think that Paul was wrong to assume that there was absolutely no way on earth you would ever let Harry take your wisdom teeth out.”<br/>
“Urgh,” I moaned in agreement.<br/>
“I’m really sorry Louis. I really am,” Niall said and I turned my mind back to sleep as my cheeks continued to throb.<br/>
“Fyll?” I asked. Paul had said something about me falling. Where had I fallen from? Was I hurt?<br/>
“You fell off the sofa Louis,” Niall told me. “You woke up and starting moving. Paul tried to hold you steady but you fell onto the floor face first. Gave me us right scare.”<br/>
“Urt?” I muttered.<br/>
“You’re not hurt Louis. You’re ok,” Paul said and I felt tears begin to roll down my face once more.<br/>
“Myuth,” I said and there was shuffling around me before I felt Niall running his hand through my hair.<br/>
“Why don’t you try and go back to sleep Lou ok? I’m going to stay with you alright. Thanks Paul,” Niall said and I felt him gently part my lips before he placed more cotton wool into my mouth. He kissed me on the forehead as I felt myself falling unconscious once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my bunk on the tour bus. I faintly remembered Zayn giving me some water and telling me that Liam was ok. I must have passed out after I had finished working on Liam, because I had no memory of how I got back to the bus. I slowly got up and saw Louis was lying on the floor with his back against the sofa, and Niall asleep on-top of him. I would ask Niall later what had happened, but for now they both looked fairly comfortable. It was best to keep my distance from Louis for the time being. I went over to Liam’s bunk and pulled back the curtain. He was still unconscious, and both of his cheeks were very swollen. I listening to his breathing, which was a bit strained, but given that his mouth was full of cotton wool, I concluded that he was ok. Going outside, I quickly found Paul who checked that I was ok before he explained the chaos that Louis had caused during the night. Louis had knocked his face against the floor and spat the cotton wool out of his mouth. His cheeks were sore but Niall was going to help him eat and drink something when he next woke up. It turned out that Zayn and Paul had found me unconscious on the floor to the dental bus, while Liam had still been in the dental chair. I thought of Zayn and how he’d ended up looking after all of us at one point or another. For the next 3 days, I focused on taking care of Liam and helping him to eat and drink. He socialised with us on day 3, but his mouth was still very sore. Louis on the other hand, was tolerating my presence, but not much else. He had allowed only Niall and Zayn to change the cotton wool over in his mouth and help him to eat and drink. He avoided eye contact with me, but by day 3 he had forgiven Niall for his part to play in the trick and had proceeded to fall asleep on him. So in short, Liam was under mine and Paul’s care and Louis was under Niall and Zayn’s care. Together, we got them ready for our first show a week and a half later on the west coast of the USA. That week of shows was hard work as we tried to balance Louis and Liam’s dental health, need for sleep and food, with our work in the band. At the end of the week, Louis’s cheeks were no longer swollen and he did seem happier than before. I just needed to regain his trust. Liam’s cheeks were still a bit puffy but the world knew that he’d had his wisdom teeth out so he was getting plenty of love. He had forgiven me and he was beginning to build trust in me once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
It has been three weeks since I’d had my wisdom teeth removed. The experience had been less than pleasant, with Louis recovering much faster than me. I knew that Harry had done his best, but it turned out that impacted wisdom teeth really were a bugger if you had to have them removed. I had received all of Harry’s love and attention though, with him helping me to eat and drink and I had started to trust him again. He’d been amazing, but I knew that he’d hadn’t spoken to Louis since he’d worked in his mouth. We were nearing the boarder of Alaska, and I was walking backstage with Louis from our last show in the USA.<br/>
“Can you talk to you for a second Liam?” He whispered to me and I turned to him.<br/>
“Yeah, of course you can.”<br/>
“Thanks mate,” He said as he gently nudged me into the room as Harry, Niall, Zayn and Paul continued walking down the corridor. We went inside and Louis locked the door.<br/>
“Are you ok?” I asked him as he came over to me.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m really good and that’s the problem.”<br/>
“What do you mean?” I asked. I knew we didn’t have long as Paul would soon come looking for us. Our tight schedule meant that it was hard to have a moment to have a chat about what was going on.<br/>
“My mouth’s never felt so good Liam. I had this constant throb of pain but I had gotten use to it, and since Harry. You know.”<br/>
“Took your wisdom teeth out.”<br/>
“Yeah. It feels absolutely amazing.”<br/>
“That’s great. But you don’t feel like you can tell him, do you?” I asked and Louis shook his head.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“I know what he did was wrong, and when I found out I was horrified.”<br/>
“When did you find out?”<br/>
“After Niall had sedated you. I came into the bus and both he and Zayn confessed what was really going on.”<br/>
“Wait, Zayn knew about this too?”<br/>
“Yeah. Everyone knew except for me and you mate.”<br/>
“Those little shits.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“But hold on, you found out before Harry took your wisdom teeth out?”<br/>
“Yeah. I saw you just after Harry finished, as Paul carried you back to the bus. I had a chat with Harry and he seemed genuinely, really upset about tricking you. He said that your mouth was a mess and he had to sort it out. I had to beg him to take my teeth out.”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Because I was scared, and I was loosing trust in him. If he didn’t do it then, he would never have taken them out. He tried his best for us Lou, and he didn’t want to make you hate him.”<br/>
“I don’t hate him. I just don’t know if I could ever trust him again,” Louis said and there was a knock on the door.<br/>
“We’ve got to go boys,” Paul called out us. I squeezed Louis’s arm before going over to the door and opening it. “Time to go Liam.”<br/>
“Could we have a quick chat to you?” I asked and Paul paused as he looked at me, then over at Louis. He came into the room and I locked the door behind him. “What is it?”<br/>
“Did Harry do anything else, in my mouth?” Louis asked him.<br/>
“He gave you four fillings,” Paul confessed and I watched as Louis’s face went blank. Tears formed in his eyes and he sat down in shock.<br/>
“Are you ok Louis?” I asked as I came over, put my arm around him and he began to cry. Paul however, kept his distance.<br/>
“He never would have got me into the dental chair for those,” Louis said before he looked up at Paul. “Is that why he sedated me? So that he could do it all at once?”<br/>
“Yes. Harry wanted to fix your mouth fully, and we had limited time to do it in while on the tour. I thought that if we sedated you and did it all in one go, neither you or Harry would suffer so much,” Paul said and Louis looked down. He didn’t speak for a few minutes so I looked up at Paul.<br/>
“We’ll be there in five minutes Paul,” I said and he nodded.<br/>
“Ok. five minutes boys,” Paul said before he left and I took a crying Louis into my arms and held him tight.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
Harry had been trying to help me. He’d fixed my mouth properly and I’d been letting him suffer for it. I feel awful. I had been angry, with swollen cheeks moaning about how bad I had it, without thinking about the decisions that Harry had had to make. I went into the bathroom and inspected my mouth. I saw the last of the stitching that Harry had neatly done at the back of my mouth and all four of the brand new fillings. Each one was flat, neat and polished. There was less plaque on my teeth too, and I knew that I just had to talk to Harry. Walking out of the bathroom, I went to his bunk and gently shook him awake.<br/>
“Hmn?” Harry groaned before he turned to me. “Louis?”<br/>
“Hey mate. I wanted to have a chat with you.”<br/>
“Sure,” He said and he got out of his bunk. We went over to the sofas and sat down on them.<br/>
“I’m sorry. For being mad at you,” I told him.<br/>
“Don’t be Lou. You had every right to be mad at me. Is your mouth all ok now?” Harry asked and I nodded.<br/>
“Yeah. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” I said and Harry focused on me. “It feels good. Really good. I’ve always had an ache in my mouth, so it became normal. But now it’s gone. Thanks to you.”<br/>
“I’m glad Louis. Really glad.”<br/>
“I know that I’m scared of the dentist, but you did a good job. Thanks for taking my wisdom teeth out. And doing the fillings,” I said and Harry looked up at me.<br/>
“How did you find out about those?”<br/>
“Paul told me.”<br/>
“I wanted to do it with the least amount of fuss, and I’m just. I’m really sorry Lou,” Harry said as tears formed in his eyes.<br/>
“I know Harry. Liam said that you tried your best for us and I believe him. I know that it must have been a hard decision to make.”<br/>
“It was. It was Lou, and I’m sorry,” Harry said as more tears began to fall down his face.<br/>
“Come here mate,” I told him and he snuggled into my grip. “You know, in a year’s time you might convince me to get back into that chair.”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Yeah. But only if it’s you treating me, and no tricks. I have to know I can trust you.”<br/>
“I promise Lou. No tricks.”<br/>
“Thanks mate,” I said and Harry snuggled deeper into my chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>